


Dear Crush

by MariMyoui



Series: Dear Crush [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tragedy/Comedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMyoui/pseuds/MariMyoui
Summary: Wong Kahei never imagined that her life would turn around. At seventeen, the girl moves from her home country after the transfer of position in her father's job. The whole new country brings with it the discoveries as well. Kahei would not even imagine that on her first day at school she would meet a beautiful girl who would consequently be her future Girl Crush, and worse, she would become the Girl Crush of the most unlikely person at that school.The girl decides to do everything to conquer her dear crush, but she did not even imagine that another person would try to do the same with her.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Dear Crush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696387
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

The first thing I must have thought of when my parents arrived excitedly with the news that we were going to move was that I wouldn't go and that they couldn't force me. But what would a seventeen-year-old teenager do alone in China in the middle of Hong Kong City? Exactly, nothing.

And with the unfortunate thought that I would never see my best friends, Xuan Yi and Jieqiong, again, I left for the country of Kpop and Kdramas - more dramatic than my own existence.

The reasons for the change didn't make me totally happy. My father worked in a subsidiary of a Korean company in Hong Kong, where we used to live before, and after the promotion there was a transfer from him to South Korea. And then my father, his wife, and their four children went there, carrying with them an optimism that was nonexistent in our realities.

Yes, I had three other brothers. I was the eldest of them all and both were boys, even though I was the only girl, I was not treated like the little princess of the family. Even because I am not exactly a spoiled girl who has all her tastes taken care of. I think my little brother, Shuyang, must have more tastes attended than me and there is one detail: he is only one year old.

My younger brother, Yukhei, was thirteen and he came right after me. Ming Rui, who was only five years old - a little devil even - came along with him and finally Shuyang stole people's hearts with his cute. I particularly don't find him cute. That's because I'm that little brat's nanny.

"It'll be good for all of us." My father, Wong Jiazhen, insisted on saying. There was a gigantic unnecessary smile on his face as he followed my mother who was pulling the stroller where Shuyang slept in his loose sleep.

Yukhei was entertained in his own world, with headphones in his ears, playing some of those war games, shooting and blah-blah. While I followed him, trying my best to guide the addicted zombie on his own cell phone so he wouldn't fall, trip or bump into other people and at the same time put up with Ming Rui chatting next to my ear as he was in my lap.

"Cheer up, Kahei!" My mother spoke after looking at me for perhaps the fiftieth time.

I forced my best smile while Ming Rui yelled, talking about how hungry I was or how surprised by how many people were at the airport.

Mom and Dad, why did you decide to have other children?

"Yukhei!" My father scolded, pulling the boy close and removing his headphones and mobile phone. "No cell phone until we get home."

Yukhei did not answer him, - he had self-love - he just snorted frustratedly and started analyzing the people around him.

"I want cotton candy, Mama!" Ming Rui shouted almost in tears, kicking and screaming, while I took a deep breath trying my best not to murder a little child.

Normally I'm pretty calm, but my brothers take me seriously. All of them. Maybe Shuyang isn't so bad, after all he's just a baby, right?

"When will we get there?" Yukhei asked, looking at our mother who only took a deep breath ignoring Ming Rui's unnecessary chilicking.

"Soon, dear" She said with an uncomfortable smile on her lips.

As if it wasn't enough for Ming Rui to scream like the good rude child he was, Shuyang woke up and started crying stridently. Yukhei grimaced, putting his hands in his ears and dad let all his optimism go to waste when he noticed that NOONE was happy with the damn decision to move.

Yeah, and I think this year will be the worst in my life.


	2. The worse first day

Monday should be considered the damned day. I was sure of it when I woke up with the baby crying from the next room and remembered the displeasure of being my first day at the new school.

How great! It can't get any worse.

Actually, there is. Besides the fact that I'm going to a new school in a new country and my - unhappy - last year. I don't know what to expect from him, I'm just sure it won't be a good thing.

"Kahei!" I heard knocks on my door and Shuyang's crying sounded strangely louder.

I took a deep breath, opening my eyes without the slightest desire to be there at that moment, and got up from bed, scratching my eyes and crawling toward the door.

"Good morning, Mom." I answered trying to look cheerful and only had a tired smile as an answer.

My mother was holding Ming Rui by the little hand and in her lap was Shuyang, crying at the top of her lungs.Yukhei went running almost desperately and I didn't understand why.

"We are late!" He yelled at my father running at my brother, he was still wearing pajamas.

"Go ahead, darling." My mother asked, looking at me exhausted, and went out to some room in the house.

I blinked a few times trying to assimilate what was happening that Monday morning. My father was never late for work, must I be surprised?

"Kahei!" I heard my mother's voice at the end of the hall and then I realized that I was still standing in the same spot still reflecting what was happening.

I don't think I have much time to think about it.  
***

What could be worse than waking up late on the very first day of school? That's right, having coffee with your huge family.

My dad couldn't take his eyes off his cell phone, and he hates it when Yukhei does that, my mom tried to give Shuyang a bottle while she helped Ming Rui eat, Yukhei played with cereal, and I still didn't know what was going on.

"It will be seven hours." My father was desperate. "You need to be there at eight."

I don't know exactly what I did the moment I heard that, I only remember choking on milk and Yukhei was laughing about it until Mama fought with him and told him to go brush his teeth. Then my father followed us to the subway station as our car had been sold along with our house in China - it still hurts to remember that.

"I hope you behave yourselves and remember that respect for teachers is very important." My father used to say while Yukhei played one of his annoying little games and I listened to random songs on my mobile phone playlist.

Anyway, I was hating this new school. I'd have to talk to people in a different language, write in a different language, and this damn new uniform bothered me a lot. Yukhei was lucky, he was in the elementary school and in his grade he wasn't required to wear a uniform - he must also have been feeling strange since in the old school the uniform was essential since kindergarten.

"You come down here." My father warned me as soon as the subway stopped at a station. "Kahei leaves your brother at school, a few meters away from yours and don't forget to pick him up when you return."

I meant what Dad said. Of course I wouldn't forget my lovely little brother - at least I think so.

"You look ridiculous in that uniform." Yukhei mocked us as soon as we were away from Daddy.

I rolled my eyes when I heard that. Yeah, I knew it, thanks for remembering.

The rest of the way I didn't exchange a word with my brother until we arrived at his new school. As soon as I saw how many children were supposed to be between twelve and fourteen at the entrance, I walked a few meters away leaving Yukhei alone. He didn't even say goodbye and walked away, attracting the attention of some children of an age similar to his.

But what caught my attention there was not the children, but a girl who must have been my age and wore the same uniform as me, she was saying goodbye to a little girl who didn't look at all happy to be there - yeah, I wasn't happy either.

At first I felt like talking to the girl and asking her if she was going to the same school as me, because I didn't trust my sense of direction even after Dad took me to school a few times before classes started just to memorize the way.

The problem was that I wasn't very good at talking to people and I still had the fact that I wasn't very used to the Korean language and could miss a few words. So I just ignored my own desire to go to the girl and headed for the new school.

***

It hadn't been an hour since I had arrived at school and I already felt the desire to go home and pretend that I am Shuyang's age and don't need to go to school. Only on my first day at school did I run into a blonde girl, I didn't understand a word most students said and was forced to introduce myself in front of everyone in class, and worse, the girl I saw at the school my brother goes to is from the same class as me and when I stuttered my name she smiled at me. And her smile was so cute!

Maybe it was fate that she studied in the same class as me, besides having a supposed little sister who studied at the same school as my brother. I think some higher power is planning for us to be friends, and to tell you the truth, it would be nice to have a friend. So I wouldn't be the lonely Chinese girl who doesn't understand a word the other students are saying - to tell you the truth I think I already am.

After being embarrassed in front of an entire class the teacher asked me to sit in the chair behind a girl, very pretty by the way. She seemed disinterested in class and chewed gum, which the teacher made a point of asking her to throw in the trash and the evil thing did it with so much class that I felt like a pink-haired carrot - since everyone compares to a potato and I prefer to be differentiated from most.

"The next time I call your attention for that, I'll take you out of the room, Miss Ha." Said the teacher with an unfriendly expression.

Miss Ha? So that was the goddess's name?

She just gave a smile, which I would characterize as sarcastic, and sat elegantly in the chair in front of me. And if I thought the other girl's smile was beautiful, hers could be incredibly more. Her front teeth were bigger than the others and that made her more radiant and striking.

It's official, I'm a pink-haired carrot.

The class went on in perfect calm and sometimes I didn't understand a word the teacher was talking about, but my dorama skills helped enough and by the end of the class I was able to write the whole subject in hangul without putting any words in Cantonese.

When the signal rang warning the end of class and that it would be the long awaited break I got scared. By then there had been three classes and I had spent all of them either trying to understand what the teacher was talking about or watching the beauty of the chair in front, or as the teacher called her, "Miss Ha" - but in my honest opinion, I think "beauty of the chair in front" suits her best.

Some boys walked sloppily to the door and reminded me a lot of my brother, Yukhei, and his addiction to violent games. It seems that boys of all ages like the same things. One of them seemed extremely angry about something I couldn't clearly understand, but the other just laughed at his irritation.

"God, Kihyun was just kidding." Said one, while pointing to another who had the same shade of pink hair as mine.

"That wasn't funny!" He exclaimed.

"You're too stressed, Yoongi." Said another one, that one was tall, had big ears and his hair was dyed red.

"I'm not stressed, Chanyeol! " Said Yoongi, the angry one.

"Really?!" The other one laughed who had brown hair and a checkered smile.

"Let's forget it." Kihyun, the one with the pink hair, spoke calmly. "I've already reached my goal and I'm happy."

"Mother fucker!" Yoongi exclaimed, giving me a brief scare since at my old school we weren't used to cursing in the middle of class.

"What are you still doing here?" A girl with dark, wavy hair came into the room, she didn't look happy at all.

"There she is, Heejin." Yoongi spoke in a tone of debauchery. "She's probably finding herself the greatest just because she barely started the year and got the title from Namjoon, Miss Class Representative."

"Sorry about him." Kihyun spoke by pulling Yoongi by his sweater. "He'll never get over the fact that Namjoon has moved."

"Yeah" Chanyeol completed. "Please, it's the first day, have mercy."

Heejin, the class representative, took a serious look at the three boys before making the "get out now" sign with one hand. The boys left quickly making the same route as everyone in the room. Heejin's eyes met mine and then she sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you, lady, but lunch is compulsory." She spoke.

"Hmm... I'm sorry." I answered after a while trying to mentally translate what she had said.

She shook her head and her expression became more serious.

"Go ahead, rookie!" She spoke, hoping I'd get up and go the same way as the boys.

I actually knew that the break was mandatory, but that didn't mean I wanted to go. I was so well alone in the room, why do I have to go out and be in the middle of a bunch of unknown people? That is so unfair!

The hallway was empty and the only voices that could be heard were those of the students in the other classes. I followed Heejin to the cafeteria, maybe she was confirming that I was really going there. As soon as we arrived at the scene she headed for one of the tables where the blonde, who I bumped into earlier, was sitting next to two dark-haired girls, one of whom had a shade of black and the other's was supposed to be a dark shade of brown.

My eyes wandered around the cafeteria as I searched for the beauty of the chair in front or, who knows, the girl I saw earlier. I thought about the possibility that they weren't there, but I'd seen them both go out for the break. Unless...

My theory was discarded as soon as I saw a redheaded girl with a bangshape, chatting animatedly with the girl who only listened and sat with a bored expression on her face. I didn't know that redheaded girl and she looked younger than I did, so I figured she must have been in first or second grade, or maybe studying in another third grade class.

She and the gorgeous girl in the front chair seemed to be friends because of the way the redheaded girl was so excited to talk to her. Well, I was just like that with my friends.

After a few seconds I realized that it must have been strange for a girl to be standing in the middle of the cafeteria while analyzing a specific table. I felt my cheeks warm just thinking about the chance that one of the two girls would notice that I was looking at them.

I sighed and headed for a table, wondering if I would eat anything. And in the end my brain lost to my stomach that insisted on saying I was hungry.

I didn't have much of a chance to pick something out by its appearance, since it had taken me so long to get my lunch I didn't have so many things available in the cafeteria. So I chose what I thought was best and was not spicy. That's right, lámen.

The Chinese lamen was totally different from what I was eating, and even if it wasn't supposed to be spicy it still made my mouth burn slightly - why is this country addicted to pepper, Lord? - and I was so focused on my lunch that I didn't realize that the cafeteria was practically empty, and since it was less noisy I could hear clearly what the redheaded girl I observed earlier was talking about.

"Please, Sooyoungie" She asked in a sly voice. "Please, Sooyoungie! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Sooyoungie? Oh... I seem to have found out her name indirectly, without even having to use my stalker skills.

"No, Jiwoo." She spoke, and by God, her voice was so beautiful. "It's not gonna able this weekend, I've already got something planned."

"You always say that, Sooyoung." Cried the redhead. "Only because it's up to me."

"That's not why." Sooyoung answered and she looked angry. "I've already arranged to go out with other people."

"What people?" Jiwoo retorted.

Before Sooyoung answered anything, the alarm went off at the end of the break and it made me realize I'd stopped eating to listen to the conversation and my plate was practically full. In an act of desperation I put as much mud in my mouth as I could, because Mama always taught me that it was a sin to waste food with so many people starving in the world.

And on top of that now I had doubts about Sooyoung and what she and Jiwoo were talking about. What were they anyway? Because my friends didn't used to talk to me like that. Or must that be their culture? I really don't know, I'm more lost than Yukhei when Xuan Yi and I went to the mall with him.

The doubts tormented me until I arrived in the room and realized that I had been the last to enter and the worst, it attracted everyone's attention and also that of the teacher who didn't seem to have a good mood. How great! What else can define this as a worse first day?

"You're late." She said it seriously.

"I'm sorry." I spoke in a low tone of voice without even being sure I pronounced the word correctly.

"I don't allow delays in my class." She replied. "Go to the coordination and explain yourself there."

I think at the exact moment I got an expression from "Dude, teacher, why all the hate?" but she didn't seem to feel sorry for me and I had to go to the coordination.

Yeah, that just defined that that was my first day WORSE.


	3. The (definitely) worst sister in the world

And there I was, sitting in an uncomfortable chair while listening to a sermon from the principal that didn't seem at all happy that I was the first student to receive a warning from the English teacher - yes, I found out that she was the English teacher right after being forced to stay in that cubicle with the principal.

Our honorable principal was a middle-aged man who wore thick, round spectacles, had gel-blocked hair which made him shine constantly and was a bit chubby. Like the funny cops in comedy movies. He wore a sleek, gray suit, or maybe he was black and just worn out. He answered to "Mr. Kang" and shouted more than he talked about.

After spending much of my time listening to a sermon, which seemed never to end, Mr. Kang finally released me so that I could go back to class as soon as my English time was up. With my cheeks burning with shame I knocked on the door of the third grade B class.

The door was opened by the teacher who kicked me out and she had a sorting folder in her hand, indicating that she was about to leave. She opened a nasty smile when she saw me and then said in a hissing way:

"Next time don't be late, Miss Wong."

Oh, Lord, how did she know my name? You're reprimanded, that must be stalker.

And then the teacher left the room making most of the class stare at me while I just wanted to stick my head in the deepest hole there was.

I went quietly to my chair, which was the only empty one in the class, and took a deep breath trying to ignore the first day's damn class I was having.  


***

When the signal rang warning me of the end of school I felt as if I had spent more than twenty years trapped in that school. I don't know if it was common to feel this way after a long, bad day. Considering that it was my senior year and until then I was just the little Chinese girl-new girl-not-friends, I could assume that it was a reasonable reason to feel awful in the middle-or worse, let's reinforce it first day of school.

I waited for all the students to leave, letting go of the air I had trapped in my lungs the moment they all desperately got up from their chairs.

The beauty of the chair in front took a little longer to come out as she was entertained with something she saw on her cell phone and in the few minutes she stayed in the room I could appreciate her beauty - that until the annoying redheaded girl did me the favor of pulling her away from the room by saying something animated and so fast that I didn't even have time to try to translate it.

With a likely disappointed expression I left the room carrying my backpack that looked heavier than it was when I arrived at school. Some students in lower grades-first and sophomore years-chat among themselves in the hallway and seemed very pleased to be there. Unlike me, I only longed for the moment I got home.

The girl I had seen earlier was no longer there, not even the boys or the class representative. I had no idea where they were and how I didn't know anyone else at that school and there were no friendship options at that time. I went alone to the bus stop with the illusory thought that when I got home I could have a little peace.  


***

Yes, clearly that had been an illusory thought since when I got home the first sound I heard was a baby crying and not only that, there was child crying too.

I opened the door watching the scariest scene I could see in seventeen years of life, Mom was sitting on the sofa trying to put Shuyang to sleep while Ming Rui was crying louder than a calf for some reason unknown to me.

Shuyang was crying together and Mom seemed to want to cry too, she was awful with half the gulf laundry and her hair totally disheveled, some dark circles could already be visible. In fact, that was the scariest scene I have seen in all my years in this vital industry.

I even said it was a terrible idea to have more kids. They could have stopped me, but no... and look at the result.

"Kahei!" My mother gave me such a broad smile, I even thought she was excited to see me. "I'm so glad you're here." She practically got up crawling to where I was and handed me Shuyang who was still crying. "Can you put your brother to sleep, please? I need to bathe in Ming Rui."

The tired way she asked me to do it made me feel sorry, so I grabbed the brat in my lap hoping he wouldn't golf on me either - my uniform is already awful, damn it!

"Okay, but that means..."

"No, dear, I won't give back because you're doing nothing but duty." She smiled in sarcasm after pronouncing that, making me roll my eyes. "Even, where is Yukhei?"

The moment Mom asked about Yukhei I felt as if a large crater opened below my feet. Oh God, Dad will kill me!

"I-I-I..." I scratched the back of my head in a nervous act.

Mom sighed, picking Shuyang on her lap and trying to reach him. I think this kid will end up tearing his vocal cords if he keeps crying like that.

"Go get your brother, Kahei." She said, seriously. "And go quickly before your father arrives. I'll pretend nothing happened."

I thanked her mentally for that, dropping my backpack anyway on the couch and running around like Blue Streak of Woody Woodpecker.

My only little problem now was convincing Yukhei not to tell Dad, which means I'm already preparing psychologically for the double sermon, because I imagine the principal has already told about my damn delay and now I still had forgotten my little brother at school.

What kind of sister are you, Wong Kahei? Where is your responsibility?

I can't believe I am arguing with myself while waiting for the nearest bus to arrive, looking in my coat pocket for change from the snack money to use as a ticket since I had the misfortune to forget my brother - I would keep this money to try to buy something in the future, but my bad luck did not allow it.

The bus soon came; however, my despair made me bite my nails at each avenue the vehicle passed through - I think I should have taken the subway - and as soon as I finally got to the place where I was supposed to get down I almost fell down the steps feeling my legs trembling not only because I was nervous but also because I ran too fast being totally sedentary.

The school didn't have as many children as it did in the early morning, it was just a long empty hallway and a lonely boy sitting on the floor next to a row of closets all painted dark green. I sighed as I noticed the boy's gaze fixed on his own cell phone, that could only be my little brother.

"Yukhei!"

He lifted his head almost at the same moment, grabbing his backpack and running desperately towards me.

"Where were you?" He asked. "Everybody's gone, I had to stay and talk to Miss Lee and, believe me, it was terrible."

"I'm sorry, Yukhei." I said, honestly.

Yukhei just crossed his arms, staring at me indignantly as he walked towards the entrance to the school.

"I will ignore you." He spoke holding the straps of his backpack. "And don't even try to use some excuse for forgetting me, let's pretend it didn't happen and then I won't tell Dad about it."

I agreed to accept his terms even though I had a reasonable reason for forgetting him at school. And the reason was clearly the first day disaster I had, but since he didn't want excuses I wouldn't do it.  


***

Anyway, I was punished even though Dad didn't know I had made the mistake he warned me not to. As soon as I got home, this time bringing Yukhei, Mom handed me Shuyang who - finally - had stopped crying and even looked like a lovely little angel if not a little devil.

I was to put Shuyang to sleep as soon as he ate, and then I would have time to do my homework. The only problem was that my little brother, aka little devil, did not want to eat and had decided to play at spreading the gosmenta and orange soup that Mom had made - it was pumpkin soup, a complete lack of respect with the kid. It's not because he doesn't say he needs to feed him with such horrible things.

At nine o'clock at night, when Dad finally got home, I was so exhausted that I slept on top of my math book, and there were traces of pumpkin soup even in my hair. Shuyang was sleeping peacefully on the cot and at least he had gotten rid of all that orange, sticky goo, unlike me.

Around midnight, Mom came into the room and woke me up warning me to put my books away and change my clothes, but I couldn't even think of imagining doing something as complex as changing clothes. In the end I ended up sleeping with all the books dropped on my backpack and half of my pajamas on.

Mental note: never try to change your clothes when you're almost passed out from sleep.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, because the alarm didn't go off and much less one of my brothers was crying. Strange, really strange.

However, as soon as I looked for my cell phone - which was lost under the blankets - and turned it on I could see that it wasn't as early as I had imagined. In fact, it was exactly the time I was supposed to wake up.

God, and here begins another bad day - yes, bad day, I give up my optimism.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a fanfic of mine first published in Portuguese (my original language) and I decided to translate it into English so that more people would read it. I hope you like Dear Crush and I apologize in case the translation is a bit wrong, I am having the help of some translators for that. Enjoy!!


End file.
